The present invention relates to couplings used to connect a fluid transfer hose to a nipple of a fluid system component, and more particularly to a coupling sealingly secured to a nipple without use of a clamp.
The transfer of fluids from a first fluid system component to a second fluid component is conventionally accomplished utilizing a hose for interconnecting the two. In this regard, each end of the hose must be sealingly engaged with a respective one or the other of the first and second fluid system components. For example, a typical automotive situation is the utilization of flexible hoses to connect the radiator to the engine block, wherein two hoses are used, one each for fluid flow into and out of the radiator. At each end of each hose the hose is slipped tightly over a nipple, whereupon a clamp is used to tighten the hose with respect to the nipple to ensure prevention of fluid leaking from the hose end. The two most common kinds of clamps are an annular wire clamp which is size adjusted by an interconnected nut and bolt, and an annular band having serrated notches which interface with a screw to provide size adjustment.
Problematically, a clamp must be supplied at each end of each hose, and frequently it is inconvenient to drive the bolt or screw associated therewith due to surrounding obstructions or general inaccessibility. Further, in time the clamps are subjected to corrosion, and frequently cannot be easily loosened from the hose should servicing of the hose ever be needed. In any event, the use of clamps to ensure hose sealing is an ergonomically inefficient expenditure of time and labor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if somehow a hose could be attached sealingly to a nipple without need of a clamp.
The present invention is a clampless coupling which attaches a hose to a nipple without need of a clamp at the end of the hose to ensure sealing.
The clampless coupling according to the present invention includes a connector which is sealingly pre-connected at one end with an end of a hose, as for example by an adhesive. The other opposite end of the connector is in the form of a sleeve, wherein the sleeve features a resilient lock arm and an alignment notch. The lock arm has a boss which protrudes with respect to the inside sleeve surface. An O-ring seal is trapped by an annular groove at the inside sleeve surface, wherein the O-ring seal protrudes with respect to the inside sleeve surface.
The clampless coupling further features a nipple of a fluid system component, wherein the nipple has a pocket depressionally formed on its outside nipple surface and an alignment tab located remotely from the distal end of the nipple. The sleeve is sized to be slipped over the nipple with but little play therebetween.
In operation, a user slides the sleeve over the nipple by pressing the connector toward the near end of the nipple. As the sleeve slides over the nipple, the resilient lock arm is resiliently pushed up away from the outer nipple surface by abutment therewith by the boss. Continued sliding of the sleeve results in the O-ring seal sealingly compressing against the outer nipple surface in one direction, and the floor of the annular groove in the other, opposite, direction. Still further sliding of the sleeve results in the alignment notch commencing to receive the alignment tab and, shortly thereafter, the boss dropping into the pocket. When the boss becomes firmly seated in the pocket, the O-ring seal provides secure sealing between the sleeve and the nipple, the boss prevents the connector from backing-off from the nipple, and the interaction of the alignment notch and tab prevent axial rotation of the connector (and hose) with respect to the nipple. A seal assurance feature in the form of a slot at the distal end of the nipple reveals improper connection when a pressure test is undertaken.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clampless interconnection between a hose and a nipple.
This, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.